


Ghosts of the Past

by AllyMoose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: It's Keith and Lance's 4th wedding anniversary with some problems.





	Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, it was based off the prompt "I couldn't see what he saw, but I saw him see it. His face was suddenly grave - a still face and not one I knew."

Lance was rudely awoken one morning when he heard his husband Keith start screaming. It wasn’t out of fear thank god, more the excitement or joy you would feel after not seeing someone or something for the longest time. As he walked into the kitchen, expecting his husband to be chatting or admiring something, Lane was surprised when it was only Keith talking to himself.

“Keith, babe? Everything okay?” Lance asked, puzzled when he stopped speaking. Keith glanced over with a blinding smile, beckoning Lance to sit with him. Opting to stay standing, Keith went back to speaking.

“I’ve just been catching up with Shiro and Allura! We haven’t seen them in a while,” Lance snapped his eyes towards Keith concerned, confusion filling his thoughts. Shiro and Allura? Shiro was Keith’s older brother and Allura his sister-in-law, though… Shiro and Allura were dead. The couple had tragically passed away in a car accident while driving home from his and Keith’s wedding reception. Shiro thought he had been okay to drive, only having a few drinks but wasn’t and had a head-on collision with a large truck on the highway.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Lance placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. In a kind voice, he stated: “love, Shiro and Allura can’t be here, they haven’t been here in 4 years.” Keith cocked his head sideways in a confused manner, like a puppy who couldn’t find the ball.

Keith stared at Lance for a few more moments before his face morphed into an annoyed glare. “What are you on about Lance? They’re sitting right in front of us,” he huffed indignantly at Lance’s prior words, capable of seeing his older brother with his wife, happy and _here_ _goddammit_. Lance only looked away from his husband with a heavy sigh, not prepared to go through this again.

“I don’t see them here, babe. I think you’re just- “

“They’re _right there_ , I don’t see…” Keith’s voice dropped from a yell to a whisper when he looked from Lance to the other side of the table. Lance couldn’t see what he saw but saw Keith see it. His face blanched and he looked as if something horrific was happening before his eyes. Mouth hanging open, he let out a noise like a whimper and Keith’s face was suddenly grave – devoid of emotions.

With a slow turn of his head towards Lance, Keith whispered so quietly Lance strained to hear, “why is there so much blood?” Lance rushed to hug Keith to him as he began to sob, tears leaving salty trails down his cheeks. He hugged his husband to his chest tightly, patting his head while shushing him and whispering sweet nothings to calm him down.

“Keith? Baby?”

“I don’t – why is there – I’m so confused!” Keith yelled through more sobs, fresh tears continuing to make their way down his face as the memories of the aftermath flooded back to him. He didn’t want to remember, why did he have to _remember_!?

“I know babe, I know,” Lance hated today, it was always the same, “why don’t you go lay down and I’ll make us some tea?” He helped Keith to his feet as he spoke softly, receiving a small nod in reply as Keith began to calm down. It physically hurt him to see him like this, he _hated_ this day with a passion.

Watching as Keith lethargically made his way to their bedroom, emotionally exhausted, Lance began making some tea. Letting the kettle boil, Lance dropped his head into his hands, rubbing away his unshed tears.  Most wedding anniversaries were meant to be happy occasions, yet Lance had his husband’s brother and sister-in-law _die_ on their anniversary. So, every anniversary, Keith would, without fail, hallucinate about Shiro and Allura.

It hurt to see Keith like this and he knew that with time Keith would become better, but he also knew that though it wasn’t the first time, it wouldn’t be the last time either. Lance just hoped to whatever higher being was out there that Keith would never see anything like what he saw that day _ever again._

**_~Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and leave a comment/kudos if you did? See you next fic!


End file.
